ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats: The Ultimate Collection
Rugrats'': The Ultimate Collection''' is a multi-disc Blu-ray and DVD set collecting all 172 episodes of Rugrats, all three of its movies, and new bonus features with the original cast and crew. As with the other Nicktoon Blu-rays, each episode will be restored from the original masters in high-definition and (for the most part) presented in production order. Main content Disc 1: Season 1, Part 1 * "Tommy's First Birthday" * "Barbeque Story"/"Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup" * "At the Movies"/"Slumber Party" * "Baby Commercial"/"Little Dude" * "Beauty Contest"/"Baseball" * "Ruthless Tommy"/"Moose Country" * "Grandpa's Teeth"/"Momma Trauma" Disc 2: Season 1, Part 2 * "Real or Robots?"/"Special Delivery" * "Candy Bar Creep Show"/"Monster in the Garage" * "Weaning Tommy"/"Incident in Aisle Seven" * "Touchdown Tommy"/"The Trial" * "Fluffy vs. Spike"/"Reptar's Revenge" * "Graham Canyon"/"Stu-Makers' Elves" Disc 3: Season 2, Part 1 * "Toy Palace"/"Sand Ho!" * "Chuckie vs. the Potty"/"Together at Last" * "The Big House"/"The Shot" * "Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch"/"Mirrorland" * "Angelica's in Love"/"Ice Cream Mountain" * "Regarding Stuie"/"Garage Sale" * "Let There Be Light"/"The Bank Trick" * "Family Reunion"/"Grandpa's Date" Disc 4: Season 2, Part 2 * "No Bones About It"/"Beach Blanket Babies" * "Reptar on Ice"/"Family Feud" * "Superhero Chuckie"/"The Dog Broomer" * "Aunt Miriam"/"The Inside Story" * "A Visit From Lipschitz"/"What the Big People Do" * "The Santa Experience" * "Visitors from Outer Space"/"The Case of the Missing Rugrat" * "Chuckie Loses His Glasses"/"Chuckie Gets Skunked" Disc 5: Season 2, Part 3 * "Rebel Without a Teddy Bear"/"Angelica the Magnificent" * "Meet the Carmichaels"/"The Box" * "Down the Drain"/"Let Them Eat Cake" * "The Seven Voyages of Cynthia"/"My Friend Barney" * "Feeding Hubert"/"Spike the Wonder Dog" * "The Slide"/"The Big Flush" * "King Ten Pin"/"Runaway Angelica" * "Game Show Didi"/"Toys in the Attic" Disc 6: Season 2, Part 4 * "Driving Miss Angelica"/"Susie vs. Angelica" * "Tooth or Dare"/"Party Animals" Disc 7: Season 3, Part 1 * "Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster"/"Twins Pique" * "Chuckie's First Haircut"/"Cool Hand Angelica" * "Tricycle Thief"/"Rhinoceritis!" * "Grandpa Moves Out"/"The Legend of Satchmo" * "Circus Angelicus"/"The Stork" * "The Baby Vanishes"/"Farewell, My Friend" * "When Wishes Come True"/"Angelica Breaks a Leg" * "The Last Babysitter"/"Sour Pickles" Disc 8: Season 3, Part 2 * "Reptar 2010"/"Stu Gets A Job" * "Give and Take"/"The Gold Rush" * "Home Movies"/"The Mysterious Mr. Fiend" * "Cuffed"/"The Blizzard" * "Destination: Moon"/"Angelica's Birthday" * "Princess Angelica"/"The Odd Couple" * "Naked Tommy"/"Tommy and the Secret Club" * "Under Chuckie's Bed"/"Chuckie is Rich" Disc 9: Season 3, Part 3 * "Mommy's Little Assets"/"Chuckie's Wonderful Life" * "In the Dreamtime"/"The Unfair Pair" * "Chuckie's Red Hair"/"Spike Runs Away" * "The Alien"/"Mr. Clean" * "Angelica's Worst Nightmare"/"The Mega Diaper Babies" * "New Kid in Town"/"Pickles vs. Pickles" * "Passover" * "Kid TV"/"The Sky Is Falling" Disc 10: Season 3, Part 4 * "I Remember Melville"/"No More Cookies" * "Cradle Attraction"/"Moving Away" Disc 11: Season 4, Part 1 * "Vacation" * "Mother's Day" * "Chanukah" * "Spike's Babies"/"Chicken Pops" * "Radio Daze"/"Psycho Angelica" * "America's Wackiest Home Movies"/"The 'Lympics" Disc 12: Season 4, Part 2 * "The Carwash"/"Heatwave" * "Angelica's Last Stand"/"Clan of the Duck" * "Faire Play"/"The Smell of Success" * "The Turkey Who Came To Dinner" * "Potty Training Spike"/"The Art Fair" * "Send in the Clouds"/"In the Naval" Disc 13: Season 4, Part 3 * "The Mattress"/"Looking for Jack" * "Hiccups"/"Autumn Leaves" * "Dust Bunnies"/"Educating Angelica" ** "Dust Bunnies" can be viewed in either 2D or reconstructed 3D "Nogglevision" * "Ransom of Cynthia"/"Turtle Recall" * "Angelica Orders Out"/"Let It Snow" * "Angelica Nose Best"/"Pirate Light" Disc 14: Season 5, Part 1 * "Grandpa's Bad Bug"/"Lady Luck" * "Crime and Punishment"/"Baby Maybe" * "Word of the Day"/"Jonathan Babysits" * "He Saw, She Saw"/"Piggy's Pizza Palace" * "Fugitive Tommy"/"Visiting Aunt Miriam" * "The First Cut"/"Chuckie Grows" Disc 15: Season 5, Part 2 * "Uneasy Rider"/"Where's Grandpa?" * "The Wild Wild West"/"Angelica for a Day" * "Babysitting Fluffy"/"Sleep Trouble" * "Journey to the Center of the Basement"/"A Very McNulty Birthday" * "The Family Tree" Disc 16: The Rugrats Movie Disc 17: Season 5/6, Part 3/1 Last five episodes of the produced fifth season, first five episodes of the broadcast sixth season * "Chuckie's Duckling"/"A Dog's Life" * "Chuckerfly"/"Angelica's Twin" * "Raising Dil"/"No Naps" * "Man of the House"/"A Whole New Stu" * "Submarine"/"Chuckie's a Lefty" Disc 18: Season 6, Part 1½ * "Baking Dil"/"Hair!" * "Zoo Story"/"I Do" * "The Magic Baby"/"Dil We Meet Again" * "Hand-Me-Downs"/"Angelica's Ballet" * "Opposites Attract"/"The Art Museum" Disc 19: Season 6, Part 2 * "The Jungle"/"The Old Country" * "Ghost Story"/"Chuckie's Complaint" * "Pedal Pusher"/"Music" * "Chuckie's Bachelor Pad"/"Junior Prom" * "Silent Angelica"/"Tie My Shoes" Disc 20: Season 6, Part 3 * "What's Your Line?"/"Two by Two" * "All's Well That Pretends Well"/"Big Babies" * "Wrestling Grandpa"/"Chuckie Collects" * "Runaway Reptar" Disc 21: Season 6, Part 4 * "Share and Share a Spike"/"Tommy For Mayor" * "Brothers Are Monsters"/"Cooking With Susie" * "Officer Chuckie"/"Auctioning Grandpa" * "Partners In Crime"/"Thumbs Up" * "Planting Dil"/"Joke's on You" Disc 22: Season 6, Part 5 * "Big Showdown"/"Doctor Susie" * "Accidents Will Happen"/"Pee Wee Scouts" * "Chuckie's New Shirt"/"Cavebabies" * "The Incredible Shrinking Baby"/"Miss Manners" * "A Dose of Dil"/"Famous Babies" Disc 23: Season 6, Part 6 * "No Place Like Home" * "Be My Valentine" * "Discover America" * "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts" Disc 24: Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Disc 25: Season 7, Part 1 * "Angelicon"/"Dil's Binkie"/"Big Brother Chuckie" * "Dil Saver"/"Cooking with Phil and Lil"/"Piece of Cake" * "Sister Act"/"Spike's Nightscare"/"Cuddle Buddy" * "Finsterella" * "Bad Shoes"/"The World According to Dil and Spike"/"Wash-Dry Story" * "Dayscare"/"The Great Unknown"/"Falling Stars" Disc 26: Season 7, Part 2 * "Changes for Chuckie"/"The Magic Show"/"A Lulu of a Time" * "Cat Got Your Tongue?"/"The War Room"/"Attention Please" * "And the Winner Is..."/"Dil's Bathtime"/"Bigger Than Life" * "Day of the Potty"/"Tell-Tale Cell Phone"/"The Time of Their Lives" * "My Fair Babies"/"The Way Things Work"/"Home Sweet Home" * "Adventure Squad"/"The Way More Things Work"/"Talk of the Town" Disc 27: Season 7, Part 3 * "A Rugrats Kwanzaa" * "All Growed Up" Disc 28: Season 8, Part 1 * "Pre-School Daze" * "Curse of the Werewuff" * "Bow Wow Wedding Vows" * "Quiet Please"/"Early Retirement" * "The Doctor is In"/"The Big Sneeze" Disc 29: Season 8, Part 2 * "The Fun Way Day"/"The Age of Aquarium" * "Daddy's Little Helpers"/"Hello Dilly" * "Cynthia Comes Alive"/"Trading Phil" * "Murmur on the Ornery Express" * "Back to School"/"Sweet Dreams" Disc 30: Season 8, Part 3 * "A Step at a Time"/"Angelica's Assistant" * "A Tale of Two Puppies"/"Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams" * "Happy Taffy"/"Imagine That" Disc 31: Season 9, Part 1 * "Club Fred" * "The Perfect Twins" * "Babies in Toyland" * "Clown Around"/"The Baby Rewards" * "Diapies and Dragons"/"Baby Power" * "Bug Off"/"The Crawl Space" Disc 32: Season 9, Part 2 * "Starstruck"/"Who's Taffy?" * "They Came from the Backyard"/"Lil's Phil of Trash" * "Mutt's in a Name"/"Hurricane Alice" * "Bestest of Show"/"Hold the Pickles" * "Baby Sale"/"Steve" * "The Bravliest Baby"/"Gimme an 'A'" * "Fountain Of Youth"/"Kimi Takes the Cake" Disc 33: Rugrats Go Wild Bonus features Main series * "Going Where No Baby's Gone Before" (all-new documentary) * Klasky-Csupo featurette (name TBA) * '''''Still Babies After All These Years (2001 10th anniversary documentary) * "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing" (1990 pilot episode) ** Audio commentary by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó, Paul Germain, and Jerry Beck * Audio commentaries on select episodes * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Who's Who in the Playpen * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Pencil tests * Animation cel gallery * Background painting gallery * Vintage network promos, idents, and music videos * Interviews ** Arlene Klasky ** Gábor Csupó ** Paul Germain ** Vanessa Coffey ** E.G. Daily ** Nancy Cartwright ** Kath Soucie ** Cheryl Chase ** Tara Strong ** Cree Summer * Other behind-the-scenes footage * The Splat On the Orange Couch interstitial interviews Movie discs * Trailer for ''The Rugrats Movie'' * Fetch (CatDog short) * The Making of ''Rugrats in Paris'' * Trailer and two theatrical commercials for ''Rugrats in Paris'' * Sound effects showcase for the "Chuckie Chan" sequence * Deleted Scenes and Alternate Ending for ''Rugrats Go Wild'' * Two additional stingers for ''Rugrats in Paris'' * "Who Let the Dogs Out?" music video" Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (seasons 1-6 (cel-animated episodes), The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and Rugrats Go Wild; Blu-ray), 1080i (seasons 7-9 (digitally-animated episodes); Blu-ray), 480i (television series; DVD), 480p (movies; DVD) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 (television series), 1.66:1 (The Rugrats Movie), 1.78:1 (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie), 2.35:1 (Rugrats Go Wild) * Audio (Blu-ray): ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (movies) ** Spanish and French Dolby Digital 2.0 * Audio (DVD): ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo ** English Dolby Digital 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 surround ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 surround * Subtitles: ** English SDH See also * Rugrats: The Spin-Offs (companion DVD set containing the entirety of both All Grown Up! and Rugrats Pre-School Daze) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bszabo15's Ideas